<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons from the Past by Goddess47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210328">Demons from the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47'>Goddess47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding a New Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mission Fic, Rodney is a wizard, Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an unexpected reaction to his first encounter with the Wraith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding a New Home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/161876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my head-cannons for an SGA/HP crossover. While my "Spook Me" creature was 'demon' that was as close to a dementor as I needed. </p>
<p>There's a few moments of creepy in this fic, it does deal with the Wraith after all, but it's not scary. But, hey, it's another fic in this universe.</p>
<p>While this is part of a series, I think this pretty much stands alone. You only need to know that Harry and Severus have fled Britain and ended up in Atlantis and that Rodney McKay is a Wizard. (of course he is!) </p>
<p>Many thanks to <b>Melagan</b> and <b>SpikesPet7</b> who listened while I whined as I wrote this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt the chill before he heard his mother's voice.</p>
<p>"Dementors!"</p>
<p>"Wraith!"</p>
<p>Startled, Harry glanced at Teyla for a moment. The chill increased. His mother's voice screamed.</p>
<p>There wasn't time for discussion. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry called. Prongs leaped from his wand and pranced in a circle before orienting on something ahead of them.</p>
<p>Harry heard Severus cast his Patronus -- the doe followed Prongs into the thicket.</p>
<p>Energy weapons crackled in the forest ahead of them. Beams of energy passed through the trees setting hanging leaves on fire. There was a flurry of beams and then they stopped. </p>
<p>The chill in the air dissipated.</p>
<p>Harry dropped to the ground and panted.</p>
<p>Next to him, Severus dug into his pack for a chocolate bar, unwrapping it before pushing it into Harry's shaking hands.</p>
<p>"Eat!" Severus commanded.</p>
<p>As Harry inhaled the bar, Severus unwrapped a second. Severus handed it to Harry and watched carefully. </p>
<p>"Do you need another?" Severus asked as he unwrapped a third bar.</p>
<p>"No, eat that one yourself," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Just making sure you didn't need it," Severus said as he took a bite. He ate the bar in several more elegant bites than Harry had taken.</p>
<p>John came over to them, not taking his eyes off the now-quiet forest in front of them. "What the fuck was that?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Patronus," Rodney supplied. "Never managed that spell myself, but now maybe I have an incentive." </p>
<p>"Lessons later," John decided. "You two okay?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "I barely felt them but Dementors take more out of Harry. Now that he's had some chocolate, he should be fine."</p>
<p>John turned to the others. "Rodney, stay here. Ronon, Teyla, let's check whatever that is out."</p>
<p>"Carefully," Rodney said.</p>
<p>"You're on guard, Rodney. Stay alert," John ordered.</p>
<p>"Got it!" Rodney said.</p>
<p>Harry always thought it was fascinating as Rodney moved between 'irascible scientist' and 'competent soldier' without thought. But if there were anything still alive ahead of them, he knew that Ronon and Teyla were better backup for John. He knew he and Severus had similar persona changes when they were on duty, but for Rodney it was more dramatic.</p>
<p>Although, privately, Harry did think Severus looked pretty hot in tactical gear, not that he would say that out loud. Well, he did say that to Severus once. It had made for a fun night.  </p>
<p>Rodney scanned the area as Severus secured his pack and helped Harry to his feet.</p>
<p>"Never encountered Dementors," Rodney said. "You Brits seem to have corralled most of them." </p>
<p>"Nasty things," Harry admitted. "I've seen too many, but never expected them here."</p>
<p>Ronon came back to them. "Sheppard wants you to check this out, if you're up to it," he said.</p>
<p>"Sure," Harry nodded. </p>
<p>"This way." Ronon turned back the way he came.</p>
<p>Severus brought up the rear, keeping an eye on Harry and Rodney.</p>
<p>Ronon led them to a clearing where John and Teyla were waiting.</p>
<p>Half a dozen bodies of Wraith lay in awkward positions, like they had been thrown about. Which, knowing Prongs, was what had happened. </p>
<p>While he had seen pictures, Harry had never been in the presence of Wraith before. "Now that they're dead, I'm not feeling too much from them," Harry admitted. "Maybe a sense of... repulsion? But it's faint and starting to fade."</p>
<p>"No other life signs in the immediate area," Rodney reported, looking at the detector in his hand. "Probably meant to be a trap, for anyone coming through the gate."</p>
<p>"We should check on the Billians," Teyla reminded them.</p>
<p>"We're going to build some fucking drones to send through the gate," Rodney muttered. "If we did that, we'd have seen these guys and been better prepared."</p>
<p>"Seems like Harry and Severus took care of them pretty well," Ronon commented.</p>
<p>"We could have done that from a further distance if we had some preparation," Severus replied. "Distance makes it less traumatic for Harry."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's hang on to all of that for the debrief," John decided. "Since we're secure, we should check on the Billians first. Teyla, will they be offended if we make this a quick visit?"</p>
<p>"I suspect not," she replied. </p>
<p>"I'll put a keep-away ward around this space," Severus said. "We can come back for their weapons and any other intelligence later." They had found that a keep-away ward cost little magically but would keep most Pegasus natives firmly away from the warded space. Someone with an ATA gene who was very determined could pass through the ward. They had, obviously, never tested it with a Wraith.</p>
<p>"Good," John said. </p>
<p>Harry and Severus gathered half a dozen rocks to serve as boundary stones. Severus charmed the stones and levitated them into place.</p>
<p>John pressed a hand against the ward. "Feels good," he nodded. "Let's go."</p>
<p>The Billian village was another mile down the dirt track. The village was empty, but that was a relief. No bodies lying about meant that the natives more than likely escaped before the Wraith could perform a culling.</p>
<p>Teyla left an unobtrusive sign commonly used in Pegasus that they had been there. The anthropologists had said such symbolism was similar to the 'hobo symbols' used in America as early as the Civil War. The universal symbols allowed communication between worlds where written communications often did not exist.</p>
<p>"We'll come back in a week," John decided. "They should come up for air by then."</p>
<p>Teyla nodded. "That should work."</p>
<p>They stopped back to pick up the weapons from the Wraith. Rodney recorded the scene, taking close-ups of the Wraith for review. Severus put any loose items in his pack which had both an extensible charm as well as a feather-light charm.</p>
<p>Back on Atlantis, Severus unpacked the bag in a locked room. Harry knew there was wide-spread speculation about what kind of 'technology' SGA-1 used to be able to bring back so much material relatively easily. But since Harry, Severus and Rodney were the only wizards on Atlantis, no one could figure it out. </p>
<p>"Medical, then some food," John said. "We'll meet up at four o'clock for a debrief?"</p>
<p>"Got it!" Harry nodded. That also gave them time for a shower. He was clammy after the effects of the Dementors/Wraith on him.</p>
<p>Harry knew Severus kept an eye on him through Medical and a quick lunch. He deliberately selected the chocolate cake and a high-protein sandwich, knowing he could use the calories.</p>
<p>It was a good thing Atlantis was in frequent contact with Earth at this point. Harry knew chocolate was a local trade commodity but being able to get decent re-supply kept the value down to reasonable levels. Severus ordered Wizarding chocolate regularly, so they had a decent supply, but Harry suspected that would now be stepped up.</p>
<p>Severus herded him into the shower in their apartment. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles. </p>
<p>"You have time for a nap," Severus said. </p>
<p>"Good," Harry grinned. "Come and cuddle with me." Then he yawned.</p>
<p>"Only to sleep," Severus said firmly. </p>
<p>"Only to sleep," Harry promised.</p>
<p>Severus woke him in time for the debriefing. They swung by the mess to pick up some cookies and fruit juice for the meeting. </p>
<p>Severus frowned as Rodney looked over at their food. "These are for Harry," he declared. Rodney huffed but didn't challenge that statement. They had all learned that Severus was vicious when it came to Harry's welfare and not to fight that.</p>
<p>"Okay," John said. "Let's start with this Dementor thing. And the... deer thing you created."</p>
<p>Harry grinned as Severus sighed. Harry knew John did some of that on purpose, although sometimes it was useful for John to be able to 'dumb down' some things so he could use that as an explanation on a mission report. </p>
<p>Severus started. "A Dementor is a spectral magical creature. That means it has no physical body as far as we know, but is mostly a life force. It appears as a hooded and robed figure, so there are no identifying features to be able to tell them apart. They feed on positive human emotions and leave only negative feelings. Wherever they are found, they are surrounded by darkness and an icy coldness."</p>
<p>Severus took a sip of his drink. "Dementors were used in Britain's high security prison, Azkaban. They would feed on any positive emotions the prisoners might have, leaving primarily despair. A wizard exposed to a Dementor long enough could lose his or her magic."</p>
<p>"A Dementor's kiss is a special punishment," Harry picked up the story. "The Dementor lowers its hood and puts its mouth on the mouth of the victim and sucks out the victim's soul. The body remains but it's an empty shell."</p>
<p>"That was the first time we've encountered Wraith and felt cold," Teyla added. "As soon as the Wraith died, the coldness went away."</p>
<p>"Maybe it has something to do with Harry's sensitivity to Dementors?" Rodney asked. "You knew they were there a moment before Teyla did."</p>
<p>Harry forced down the memory. "When I'm near a Dementor, I hear my mother begging Voldemort to spare my life. It's the only memory of her voice that I have."</p>
<p>"That's an awful thing to carry," Ronon said.</p>
<p>"But it reminds me that I have a good life now," Harry said. "The <i>deer thing</i> is actually a stag. It's called a Patronus and it's an efficient way to ward off or even kill Dementors."</p>
<p>"A Patronus takes different forms for different people," Severus explained. "Harry's stag is a reference to his father, whose Animagus form was also a stag. But a Patronus is formed by positive thoughts, ones that Dementors cannot feed on. Harry's Patronus is as large as it, and fully corporeal, due to the combination of the positive memory he uses to create the Patronus and his own magical power. Most Wizards who can create a Patronus do not have the power to make it physically present."</p>
<p>"And your Patronus?" Teyla asked.</p>
<p>"Mine is a doe, the female of the same species," Severus admitted. </p>
<p>"Ah!" Teyla smiled.</p>
<p>"Rodney?" John turned to his friend. "Can you learn that?"</p>
<p>"I can try," Rodney replied. "It'll take some practice, but I should be able to do at least a basic Patronus. I'm not as magically powerful as Harry, so we'll have to see what I can do."</p>
<p>"I know that look. What are you thinking?" Ronon asked.</p>
<p>"Can you send a Patronus a longer distance from you?" John asked. </p>
<p>"Many of our colleagues were able to use a Patronus as a messaging device," Severus replied. "A Patronus could deliver a message over a fairly large distance."</p>
<p>John leaned forward. "If we were in a cloaked Jumper, could you send a Patronus onto a nearby Wraith ship?"</p>
<p>"And kill the queen!" Ronon caught on.</p>
<p>"If we can kill off even a handful of queens, that would throw the Wraith into disarray," John said. "At some point they'd figure out what we were doing. I figure they'd go into hiding and put up some major defenses."</p>
<p>"But since a Patronus can be non-corporeal, it can go through any physical defenses," Harry bounced in place. </p>
<p>Severus held up a hand. "It takes a toll," he warned them. "Even dealing with half a dozen of those creatures put Harry down for a couple of hours. Dealing with more would take a larger toll. It's not something that can be used indiscriminately."</p>
<p>"Good point," John nodded. "And something we will have to think carefully about."</p>
<p>"First order of business is for me to learn the charm," Rodney said. "Once there are three of us that can perform the charm, then we can consider a test. If we can find a single Wraith ship that's on its own, we could test what we can do."</p>
<p>"What about that downed Wraith ship on P47-331?" Ronon asked.</p>
<p>"That's an idea!" Rodney said. "That way we can test moving about the ship without the Wraith actually there."</p>
<p>"Okay," John said. "You three work on that charm and Ronon and I will plan the mission to P47."</p>
<p>"Let me know if I can do anything," Teyla said.</p>
<p>It took almost two weeks for Rodney to be able to create a Patronus, to his disappointment.</p>
<p>"It's not a simple charm," Severus told him after a particularly frustrating session. "Harry is the exception to the rule, of course..."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"... but it takes most Wizards some time to master."</p>
<p>Rodney's Patronus turned out to be a crow. John thought it was appropriate since crows really were smart, but also liked shiny things. Harry was sure Rodney didn't know whether to be pleased or offended by that comment.</p>
<p>They went off to P47-331. Their team went in one Jumper and a second team went in another. Just because the Wraith ship was on the ground didn't mean there wouldn't be scavengers.</p>
<p>The life signs detectors showed no humans and no large animals in the area, so John put their Jumper down next to the ship. The second Jumper sat down a little further away and that team stayed inside their Jumper.</p>
<p>"Okay," John said. "Go ahead and do your thing."</p>
<p>Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" The stag leaped from the wand and then looked at Harry.</p>
<p>"We're testing something," Harry explained. He pointed at the Wraith ship. "Go over to the ship and walk around. There won't be any Dementors, but you'll feel some echos of them."</p>
<p>The stag walked through the walls of the Jumper and from the front screen, John could see the stag go into the ship.</p>
<p>"Yuck," Harry said. "That felt weird."</p>
<p>"Severus, Rodney, you try it," John ordered.</p>
<p>Both created their Patronuses and sent them into the ship. Rodney shivered as his Patronus flew through the walls of the Wraith ship.</p>
<p>"I see what you mean," Rodney said. "That felt really weird."</p>
<p>"Weird, how?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Like... walking through electric jello?" Rodney tried. "It's tingly and thick and... slimy, all at the same time."</p>
<p>"That's about it," Harry agreed. "Especially the slimy part."</p>
<p>"Can you control where the Patronus goes?" John asked.</p>
<p>"To some extent," Harry said. "But since there's no real target, I'm just letting him wander around so we both know more what to expect if we do this again."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I'm controlling anything," Rodney admitted. "He's flying about the ship and has gone through some walls, but... wait..." Rodney's eyes widened. "There are some stasis pods with Wraith still in them!"</p>
<p>"Okay, have your Patronus think about where he is in the ship, so we can send ours to the same place," Harry said. </p>
<p>Harry could hear John telling the second Jumper to be on alert. "Teyla, can you feel anything?" John asked.</p>
<p>Teyla shook her head. "No. I've not been able to sense Wraith in stasis," she admitted. </p>
<p>Ronon put his hand on his blaster, ready for anything.</p>
<p>"Damn, how did we miss that?" John asked.</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes, to focus on his Patronus. "It's in a shielded space and it's mostly buried," he said. "It's a good thing Prongs can move through things, otherwise the space would be too small. I'm not even sure they could get out of the pods if they were awake." He took Severus' hand. "Can you see it?"</p>
<p>"Now I can," Severus replied. </p>
<p>"Ready?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Ready." Severus moved closer to Harry.</p>
<p>"Go!" Harry said to Prongs. </p>
<p>Harry shuddered and Severus wrapped an arm about Harry. He guided Harry to the floor and they both sat in silence for a minute.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Rodney said. "Now that you broke the shielding, I can see them better. Good job."</p>
<p>John held himself back from asking any questions, letting the Wizards do what they could.</p>
<p>"Okay, we got them," Harry said. He and Severus leaned against each other.</p>
<p>"That was... not nice," Severus said. </p>
<p>"I didn't do anything and it wasn't nice," Rodney added. He dropped down onto a bench. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. </p>
<p>Severus sighed. He reached into a pack. "Eat some chocolate," he said. "That will help." He looked at Rodney. "You should also."</p>
<p>"Not going to fight you on that," Rodney said. He shivered. "I don't want to know what that was like when they were fighting against you."</p>
<p>"It's almost easier," Severus said. "You don't have time to think too much about what is happening. With the Wraith in stasis, it's easier to kill them but you're more aware of the actual deaths."</p>
<p>"That does not sound pleasant," Teyla said.</p>
<p>"As long as they're dead, doesn't matter how," Ronon added.</p>
<p>Severus shrugged. "It accomplishes what we want, in the end. It is just different."</p>
<p>"Anything else we want to do here?" John asked. </p>
<p>"We'll need to send a couple of teams to double check the ship," Rodney said, eating his chocolate. "We should check for more stasis pods, just to make sure."</p>
<p>"We can discuss that when we're back on Atlantis," John said. "Okay, we're going home."</p>
<p>At the debriefing the next day, John asked, "What do you think? Besides having to look closer for stasis pods the next time we find a downed ship."</p>
<p>"I'm reluctant to try anything too big the first time," Severus said. "Harry and I are not familiar with Wraith ships and the experience today showed that going through the walls is... unpleasant."</p>
<p>"While no two are exactly alike, we've found there are similarities in the ship layouts," Rodney offered. "We can review that with you both."</p>
<p>"Additionally, Harry's extreme response to Wraith makes it all but impossible for him to actually board a Wraith ship, except in exceptional circumstances," Severus said firmly. "We can work on improving his Occlumency to protect his mind, but that also will impair his ability to create a Patronus."</p>
<p>"Hey! Right here!" Harry protested.</p>
<p>"And I want you to always be here," Severus said.</p>
<p>"Aww..." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>Harry saw Teyla and Ronon grin at them.</p>
<p>"We will work on your Occlumency," Severus said. "But without testing it, I cannot assume that it will prevent your extreme reaction to the Wraith."</p>
<p>"And it seems that testing it will not be pleasant," Teyla added.</p>
<p>"Most likely," Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"I'd like to try," Harry said firmly. "Until we try, we don't know if it can work."</p>
<p>"What if... what if we give John my Invisibility Cloak? Maybe he could move around a Wraith ship undetected?" Harry asked. If Death couldn't see through the cloak, a Wraith shouldn't be able to. "Rodney, have you tried a Disillusionment charm with the Wraith?"</p>
<p>"I've done a Notice-Me-Not, which mostly works," Rodney said. "I'm adequate at the Disillusionment charm, but I haven't tried it, especially not on a Wraith ship."</p>
<p>"Again, more things that need testing," John said. "We don't want to be careless here."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Severus nodded. "I have started a list."</p>
<p>"Good to know. Thanks!" John clapped his hands together. "Anything else for now?"</p>
<p>"Ronan and I are available to help you with your initial testing," Teyla offered to Severus. "While it is not the same as the Wraith, I am always willing to help you test your work."</p>
<p>"That is always appreciated," Severus agreed. Teyla had become particularly interested in their magic and would patiently help them test their spells and charms. Severus had discussed with Harry that he thought she had enough magic to not be a Muggle, but definitely not enough to be invited to a school, like Hogwarts. More at the hedge-witch level. Her skill in trading with many different peoples in Pegasus might be enhanced by that bit of magic. </p>
<p>Harry had been skiving off on his meditation -- there were too many cool things to do -- but starting Occlumency lessons meant he needed to start doing meditation daily. Severus didn't say <i>I told you so</i> but did smirk as Harry took time the next morning to meditate.</p>
<p>Neither Teyla nor Ronon could find Harry under the Cloak, which made sense. Ronon couldn't sense a Notice-Me-Not spell at all, which was hopeful, but Teyla could sense that someone was there but could not see them. </p>
<p>Of course, this was Pegasus and a supposedly routine mission to P74-021 brought them face-to-face with both Wraith and Wraith worshipers.</p>
<p>"I thought we checked this planet out!" John groused softly.</p>
<p>"We did!" Rodney protested.</p>
<p>"The people here are not known as Wraith worshipers," Teyla put in. "I was here, some years ago, and did not think they were such."</p>
<p>They had gotten through the Gate and almost to the village before they discovered that there was a problem. The team was huddled behind a small hill between the Gate and the village. It offered minimal protection from anyone in the village spotting them and they had to hope the Wraith had come through the Gate and not in a ship.</p>
<p>Harry slammed down his Occlumency shields, grateful for the protection. </p>
<p>"How many Wraith?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Seven or eight," Teyla answered with a frown. </p>
<p>Rodney held an LSD. "Sounds right, from what we know about the villagers. Nothing in orbit."</p>
<p>"Ready?" Severus asked softly.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath. "Yes."</p>
<p>Rodney nodded. </p>
<p>"Expecto Patronum!" </p>
<p>The three Patronuses descended on the village. Harry heard blaster fire and screaming from the villagers. It took a while for the screaming to stop, but they didn't move until it did.</p>
<p>The Patronuses stood proudly over the dead Wraith for a moment before disappearing. Gasps came from the villagers.</p>
<p>"Any more Wraith?" John asked.</p>
<p>"I do not sense any," Teyla said.</p>
<p>"Okay, Ronon, Teyla, with me," John said. He looked at the three Wizards. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Harry already had a mouthful of chocolate and nodded. "Go ahead. We'll watch from here."</p>
<p>"Rodney?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Now that I've done it, that's exhausting," Rodney admitted. "But I'm okay. Just need to catch my breath."</p>
<p>"Stay alert," John cautioned.</p>
<p>"We will," Severus replied. </p>
<p>At the debriefing meeting, Rodney said, "We've updated the database for that planet. No one goes there unless they're in a Jumper."</p>
<p>"How did everyone do?" John asked.</p>
<p>"Better," Harry offered. "Practicing my Occlumency helped immensely. I wasn't thrown as much as I had been the first time and I definitely recovered faster."</p>
<p>"I don't feel it the same way Harry does, but the Occlumency definitely helps," Rodney put in. "It makes it easier to function against the Wraith with it."</p>
<p>"We will keep working on that," Severus said. "I'm suspecting we may not be able to block the Wraith completely, but we have mitigated the effect they have on us. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of any of us being on a Wraith ship with many more Wraith, but Harry and Rodney should be able to better help themselves if they find themselves in that situation."</p>
<p>"At this point, considering the impact on Rodney and Harry, we won't go Wraith hunting, but take advantage of anything that we come across," John decided.  </p>
<p>"I think that will be best," Severus agreed.</p>
<p>"Good! If we're done, I think it's time for dinner!" Harry announced.</p>
<p>"You're almost as bad as Rodney," Ronon teased.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Rodney protested.</p>
<p>John and Severus rolled their eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is pretty open ended and there are loose threads... I have some ideas that I hope to address in another fic in this universe. But I'm over-committed in holiday fest fics and make no promises on when anything may show up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>